Dragonball Z No fortunate fall
by Dutchpromethean
Summary: What if Goku never hit his head?
1. Prologue

**_No fortunate fall_**

**Prologue,**

**Age 737,**

A spaceship is hovering over the planet Vegeta, inside are a purple headed demon and his servants. A fierce tailed warrior approaches the ship of the purple demon. Killing many of it's servants. However all is in vain, as the purple demon emerges from the ship and starts charging his demonic attack. Seconds later the fierce tailed warrior felt the raw Ki of the attack blasting towards him, desperately he tried to stop the attack with his own. To no avail… the fierce tailed warrior knew that his end was near. And with his last thoughts he reminded himself of his sons, Raditz and Kakkarot. Two small boys who where his heirs, heirs who might survive this massive destruction. As he turned around seeing his last sights, he saw his homeplanet. Vegeta. As serene and beautiful as ever. A planet truly worthy of a mighty warrior race. And with his sons and his planet in mind, he passed over to the next realm…

Only a quarter of a hour earlier a young warrior was send out to the vast reaches of the galactic frontier. The edges of the Frost Demon Empire, a young warrior with a mission imprinted in him.

A mission of destruction, desolation and killing. Perhaps in another reality his faith would have been different. Growing up to be a champion of rightiousness and justice! But here a certain fall down a ravine never happened. And the young warriors target. Planet Earth, would most certainly know the consequences!

**Age 738,**

Gohan, master of the Kame School of martial arts was wandering around his home. A quiet place really, a place where meditation and training would go on undisturbed. However this serene grace his home radiated would soon be disturbed by a strange projectile entering planet Earths it's atmosphere. A projectile that crashed into the earth, just near the location of Gohan. The old master of course wondered what the strange explosion a few miles ahead could have been. And he set on a short hike to find out.

Arriving at the projectile he could deduct that it was a ship of some sort, a pod perhaps. And to his astounishment a young boy seemed to be locked into the pod. A boy with a tail! Gohan broke the pod open and removed the strange boy from it. The boy seemed unruly, even violent while the old master was trying to help it. After a short struggle the boy seemed to get tired and fell asleep. Gohan figured that this was the easiest way to get the boy to his home, deep in the Mountains of tranquility…

**Age 756,**

Ladies and gentlemen welcome to final round of the 23rd Word Martial Arts Tournament! I am your faithful announcer! Giving a live report on this final round of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament! Before we start this magnificent display of skill in martial arts, let us all grant a minute of silence to the victims that the tailed beast has made this year… A very terrying prospect itself, but after this tournament we might find the fighter who has the power to finish the terror of this monster! A monster that has defeated even the Demon King Piccolo!

All people in the audience gave granted the fallen a customary moment of silence…

I thank you my beloved audience! The announcer said. Now to continue the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament! We have two contestants facing of against eachother in this final round, the powerfull Jackie Chun! A unknown fighter who won the 21st Tournament as well! Defeating the other contestant in that very same tournament. Ladies and Gentleman let me introduce you to the star and only pupil of the Turtle Hermit School! Krillin!

The two fighters properly greeted eachother as is custumary in thegreat tournament. The small statued Krillin was rather confident, he had defeated the famous Desert Bandit Yamcha. A powerful fighter who's special technique was very hard to deal with. Jackie Chun or rather the Turtle Hermit Roshi, was rather delighted with his semi final battle, as he got to fight the attractive Chi Chi. Who'm he defeated after a few nosebleeds…

After the greeting, the two fighters moved into position, both focusing their strenght, balancing their Ki, observing their opponent. And… Go! With great enthusiasm the two fighters charged at eachother. Jackie Chung and Krillen appeared to be almost equal in terms of strenght and Ki. But it seemed that the old Jackie Chung had a certain edge. Only explained by experience, he was after all. Very old! The battle continued for half an hour or so. With each of the contestants exchanging powerful blows. Their short skirmish was suddenly interupted by a Ki blast. A blast that landed right in the middle of the Tournament audience! Several hundreds of people died on that exact spot. Corpses lying around, limbs being slinged into the remaining audience… Everyone was sure, this could only mean one thing. The Tailed beast had already reached this far! He had been fighting the combined armies of the World Government and the Red Ribbon army just a few months ago. But apparently this had no avail. The terrying beast, who appeared very human actually, apart from his tail. Landed in the middle of the tournament field.

You bastard! Shouted Krillen as he again looked at the disintegrated corpses of the audience. Who by this point where already running away from the danger, screaming their lungs out. And Krillin charged the Turtle Hermit's most famous move, the Kamehameha wave! A powerful Ki blast that Master Roshi had used to stop the Tailed Beast once before, but in the end to no avail. While Krillin was charging the attack, Jackie Chun or rather Master Roshi engaged the Tailed Beast. He was soon joined by Yamcha, the desert bandit. And Chi Chi the female warrior from Fry Pan Mountain. Who's father was killed 10 years ago by the tailed beast. This time she was sure she could avenge her father! You monster! She screamed as she charged directly towards the tailed beast.

While Krillin was charging the Kamehameha wave, Yamcha prepared his Wolf Fang Fist, looking for a opening created by Chi Chi and Master Roshi. The tailed beast declared: I am the Saiyan Kakkarot! You will all die! Cower before my might! Having said these words he was suddenly behind Yamcha, and with little effort blew a hole inside of his chest. Yamcha screamed in agony as he lost his Ki, his strenght… and his life.

Krillin now ready to fire the Kamehameha wave warned Roshi and Chi Chi to back of. Naturally Kakkarot noticed this, and with a Ki blast he managed to tip the balance of the old Turtle Hermit Roshi, making him fall down. Shortly whereafter Kakkarot landed on Roshi's chest with full force, finishing him by piercing his lungs with this fist. The second warrior had fallen!

So this is the strongest man on this world! Kakkarot laughed like a maniac while he retrieved his arm from Roshi's lungs. In a full rage Krillin, greatly angered by the death of his rival and master. Fired his most powerful attack yet! The Saiyan warrior Kakkarot however, stood his ground. While suffering damage he managed to deflect the rage filled blast. A even more angry Krillin prepared for his next attack, but was quickly struck down by a Ki blast by Kakkarot. Who off course followed up with vicious attack. Decapitating his opponent by keeping down his chest with his foot. And pulling of Krillin's head with his hands. Chi Chi, was by this point completely devastated, only having suffered such brutal combat once before. The Saiyans battle with her father the Ox King. Who died in a simular way to Krillin… Filled with sadness and lost hope, Chi Chi collapsed to the ground. Preparing herself to die. Kakkarot being the warrior he is, decided that the leftover woman was to be his spoil of war from this battle. And proceeded with his usual policy on leftover female survivors. He would always kill the men, but he had something of a soft spot or rather perverted spot for the Earthling women….

After his non battle fun he continued with his mission, the mightiest warriors of this area where dead. All worthless in the prescence of a Saiyan warrior! He thought. A few Ki blasts should be enough to desolate this 'West City?' Kakkarot had learned to read a little from that foolish old man. Who thought that he was just a mere boy. Well he showed him! The first time he became a Oozaru he was delighted afterwards that he finally managed to kill the old man. But now there was no time for idle thoughts and thinking about the past. The rest of this pathetic world lied on his feet!


	2. Last stand of the Crane Hermit School!

**_No fortunate fall_**

**Chapter 1 Last stand of the Crane Hermit School!**

**Age 757,**

A few hundred miles north of West City three men and a child where gathering at a campfire. The shortest men commanded the tallest and smallest members of their group to gather some more wood. The two left at a whim, and the short old man started to talk towards the odd looking last member of the group. Well my brother Tao, it seems that the Turtle Hermit has fallen to this… Kakkarot. Master Shen the Crane Hermit said. His brother, the former Mercenary Tao raised his mechanical head. He had fought this Kakkarot before. And lost badly, the Red Ribbon Army had found him 7 years ago. And rebuild him as a Cyborg, similar to the one's which guarded their stronghold the Muscle Tower. These Muscle Tower fighters where powerful enough to give even the Tailed Beast Kakkarot a run for his money. At least with his first try… Tao after remembering his humiliating defeat finally replied to Master Shen. I think we may need to travel further north, survivors from West City tell about the Tailed Beast coming towards this region as well. Slaughtering everyone he can get his hands on… Master Shen replied with a angry but depresssed look in his face. It is true what you say, but TienShinhan and Chaotzu have grown so much under our combined training. Perhaps it is time to face this monster. This Kakkarot!

TienShinhan and Chaotzu returned from their quick trip to gather firewood. Chaotzu with his telepathy had already overheard the conversation between Tao and Shen. With fear in his squeely voice he asked. Master Shen… Are we going to fight? Tao replied before his brother had the chance to. WE will fight him. You and TienShinhan will travel north with the refugees and try to protect them. TienShinhan was rather suprised with this decision, Tao always seemed to be a cruel man.

But now he was talkin gabout protecting refugees?! His near death experience by this killing machine Kakkarot must have been rather traumatizing. All four stood there silent, a awkward moment between the four most powerful humans left on the Earth.

Suddenly TienShinhan broke the silence. NO! I will not let you fight him alone! You are both powerful but I have surpassed both of you in these tough years! And I will prove it if I have too! We must fight together, or we will all die…

This bold decision by his pupil emotianally moved the old master. Shen said: It is decided then, tomorrow we will face this monstrous beast! And together we will defeat him! Long live the Crane Hermit School! Long live the Crane Hermit School! Tao, TienShinhan and Chaotzu shouted full with courage. They decided to have one more memorable night, as masters and students. Before they would face the monstrous Kakkarot. After a small feast of whatever they could find in these increasingly barren northern regions, they went to sleep. Each of them keeping guard for 3 hours. Until dawn, and it would become a bloody dawn indeed!

Death Wheel! A circular energy wave raced towards a crowd of refugees, slashing their unprepared bodies in half. The Death Wheel which was charged in a manner similar to the Kamehameha wave (But with one hand and less power.) had been fired by the Saiyan warrior Kakkarot. He was here!

The Masters and Students of the Crane Hermit School all quickly woke up from the screams and explosions. They quickly lowered their powerlevels as fast as they could. In order to avoid being seen by the Tailed Beast. Suprise would be their best chance at defeating this monster. They slowly moved around the rocky scenery, surrounding Kakkarot while he was smiling like a maniac. While killing more and more refugees, going as far as sitting down a pile of corpses chewing on the flesh of the fallen. All while firing small Ki blasts at runaway crowds of refugees. He was obviously of guard while slaughtering the weak.

This was the chance the Crane Hermit School had been waiting for! TienShinhan, Master Shen and Mercenary Tao all started charging their Dodon Ray attack.A powerful energy blast that would penetrate the Saiyan warrior if it would hit him. But a few seconds before the charging, the master telepath Chaotzu came into action. Telepathicly constraining the Saiyan to his current position on top of the corpses. A loud 'What!' came from the demonic warrior his mouth. This was the moment Tao, Shen and TienShinhan had been waiting for, their Dodon Rays fully charged and ready to blast the intruder to pieces! FIRE! Shen shouted and the three Ki blasts charged towards the Saiyan warrior.

… There was smoke, and ash. A shout of pain and agony. TienShinhan, Shen and Tao thought now knew for certain! They had killed or at least mortally wounded the monster Kakkarot!

But as the smoke cleared it became visible that their plan had failed, as a dead Chaotzu was laying at the spot where Kakkarot was supposed to be. And while the three remaining fighters where suddenly filled with anger and astonishment Kakkarot appeared behind Mercenary Tao, the cyborg.

We meet again weakling Tao! I easily defeated you when I was a kid! Now once again feel the power of a true Saiyan! Before Tao could really react to the sudden appearance of the Saiyan was penetrated by the Saiyans fist. His hart now half an armlenght from it's original place! But a Cyborg is not as easily killable as a normal human. Tao managed, though struggling, to fire a Ki blast directly at Kakkarot. While activating the cannon in his left arm and pointing it at the Saiyans head, TienShinhan charged towards Kakkarot. He knew now that the Saiyan was pinned down by Tao this could maybe be the only chance they would get. BAM! The cannon in Tao's left arm fired a moment after his initial Ki blast landed. Smashing Kakkarot into a mountainside. TienShinhan was right behind him, preparing another Dodon Ray while Master Shen rushed towards his brother Tao. Who was struggling to stay alive, his heart missing, it was truly a miracle of endurance and of his Cyborg body that he was still alive. Shen… he struggled to say. Please defeat this monster, I have tried my best. I have redeemed myself as a killer. Maybe I will find peace in the next realm. And with those last words Tao, the brother of the Crane Hermit passed to the next realm.

Well this is going to hurt. Kakkarot thought while he was slowly climbing out of the mountain Tao smashed him into. He saw that TienShinhan was charging another one of those rays. He realised that if those three rays would have hit him he would have been a goner. But this one little ray? No way that this little attack would destroy a mighty Saiyan warrior such as himself. Kakkarot thought of a plan to kill the two remaining human pests. The Triclops was obviously the strongest, the old man seemed to care more about the guy he just killed. So he would fire a few Ki blasts at the Triclops to jump out of the smoke and cut of this pest his head with his Death Wheel.

BAM! BAM! BAM! The three Ki blasts flew towards the Triclops, destroying most of the mountain. This created a large amount of dust. Perfect! Thought Kakkarot, as he charged his Death Wheel.

TienShinhan knew that the Saiyan was going to emerge out of the smoke, so he located his powerlevel inside of the cave that was created by the clashing Ki blasts. He found the Ki of the Saiyan and angrily screamed. This is for Chaotzu you monster! A incredible blast of Ki surged forward, meeting the Ki blast of the Saiyan in mid air. The two warriors where most certainly rivalling each others power in these Ki strikes. But TienShinhan knew that this attack would have costed him to much energy if it failed. He had to put in all of his leftover strenght to win now! This was the decisive battle! For the faith of the earth!

As the two Ki blasts continued to fight for dominance over eachother, fueled with the power of their two owners. Master Shen was sneaking up on the Saiyan, having recovered from the shock of losing his brother,the Cyborg Mercenary Tao. It was clear that this Kakkarot was not to good at sensing Ki. So he ran towards the other side of the small mountain, and used a concentrated Ki slash to cut through the rock, making his way towards the Saiyan. At the point where there was only little rock left between the Ki of the Saiyan and himself. He decided to attack from where he was standing. Charging another Dodon Ray, the signature attack of the Crane Hermit School. Shen also sensed that TienShinhan was slowly the battle between him and the Saiyan, who continued to strengthen his blast.

Dodon Ray! Shen screamed. As the rock collapsed between him and the Saiyan, who was completely taken by suprise and suddenly lost control over his Death Wheel attack. Kakkarot was now between a rock and a hard place. As TienShinhan used the last of his strength to blast his opponents attack to bits and continue his assault. You puny humans! Miserable pests! I will destroy you all! Kakkarot screamed as he grabbed Shen's head after surviving his Dodon Ray head on. And used him as a shield against the Triclops his attack. After which he quickly fleed through the tunnel Shen created.

TienShinhan was estatic, he was sure of it. There was only one Ki left in the mountain, and since Shen was still behind him! His attack must have succeeded. But he quickly came to the realisation that it did not. As Shen was no where to be found behind him. While from the remnants of the mountain a shadow emerged. A tail was visible as well as a small Ki ball. The small Ki ball was thrown into the darkness of the cloudy sky. It looked familiar to TenShinhan, it looked a lot like a small moon, that is if you where stupid. After all it was the middle of the day.

Kakkarot who's eyesight was blurry due to his bloodloss and several powerful Ki blasts having blasted his body around a mountain. He looked at the blurry Ki ball, and at the cloudy sky, it was almost as i fit was night, and there was a full moon lighting up that nightsky… A moon… His eyes went blank, he started to growl. And his muscles increased in size, his clothing was starting to rip. While his face started to grow and his mouth became a jaw. He continued to grow and grow. Fur covering his entire body. TienShinhan stood there in awe, his entire body shaking at the sight of this terrible monster. Which was almost fullgrown, his massive stature looming over the weakened TenShinhan. The beast was charging a attack in it's mouth. And as TenShinhan tried to dodge, a huge blast of purple Ki came surging towards him. DAMN YOU! TenShinhan shouted as the blast obliderated him and he became a thousand little pieces… The great ape called Kakkarot rampaged for half a hour longer, destroying his surroundings and the bodies of Shen, Chaotzu and Tao. The four last remaining warriors of Humanity where defeated.

As the great ape form shrunk again, after all a fake moon only barely carries enough energy to trigger a transformation. Kakkarot afterwards realised that he had taken a risk as his power only increased threefold due to his weak lunar imitation. But as he regained his conciousness the next morning, looking at the devastation around him. He laughed, his wounds hurting him and his body drained of power. But he laughed…

…A few hundred miles to the south in a refugee camp a young boy was born…

… Several thousands of miles to the west a Green Demon was finishing his training…


	3. The green demon and the tailed beast

**_No fortunate fall_**

**Chapter 2 The green demon and the tailed beast.**

**Age 759,**

Two years passed, and Kakkarot the destroyer of humanity continued his destruction of the human race. For the remaining population of earth it was a dark time. The full moons now terrified them, barely two decades ago having the meaning of being romantic sceneries. Now the moon was the sign that the Great Ape might show up again. Which they now knew was their punisher called Kakkarot. But although humanity by now was reduced to mere thousands, maybe tenthousands. No one was really sure. All that was certain was destruction, and fear. Humanities fighters had been anhillilated one after another. But! There is still one creature out there that may take on the ruthless invading killing machine. It's name is… Piccolo!

Son of the Demon King Piccolo, who was defeated by Kakkarot in his youth. However this new Piccolo was stronger, younger and just as ruthless as his father. To the people of earth it really did not matter who would have won on that dark day at the world capital. Which was destroyed by the clash between demon and Saiyan. This battle which would have decided the faith of humanity, tyranny or destruction. Eventually destruction won, but now there might be a new chance for tyranny to be victorious over destruction. As the young Piccolo was quickly locating Kakkarot. Following the pattern of his great ape emergings and Ki, Piccolo decided that the best time to attack the Saiyan and avenge his father would be when there was no moon, in at least three days.

After all a battle between titans such as this could easily last this long!

And at one faithful day the stoic Piccolo found a trace of the Saiyan his Ki. At it was near him, to near perhaps. He decided to scout the area before assaulting the Saiyan at first sight. He had learned from his arrogent fathers mistakes. After all the essence of King Piccolo was infused in him, right down to his last memories. Piccolo often thought of his moment of revenge, i f it would succeed. What's left for a conquerer without anything to conquer? What would remain for him on this desolate world?

It was something he could only find out by challenging this Kakkarot. A moment he was looking forward to his entire life.

After a short survey of the area the Saiyan was supposed to be located in he concluded that the Saiyan obviously could not feel Ki. He tested this by powering up while being covered by the tall Mountains of the region. This lack of Ki sensing could give him a edge in the very beginning of the fight. Piccolo grew more confident of his resolve, he certainly was strong. Already having destroyed several cities as well. He wondered if this Kakkarot had noticed that some of the destruction was not his doing… But it was not the time to think about his motivations again, the Saiyan was getting closer. And Piccolo decided not to ambush the Saiyan, instead fighting him head on. He flew towards the barren flatlands at the end the Mountains, having noticed that the Saiyan would go this way to exit the rough terrain. There he would wait for his arrival, and challenge him, in the name of Demon King Piccolo!

Kakkarot smiled evilly, having just killed of another human village, he was actually still chewing on a piece of human flesh as a voice called him out. Hello there Saiyan scum! Piccolo was standing in front of the Saiyan warrior, anxious to start the match his life had been devoted. I am the son of the great Demon King Piccolo! I Am here to destroy you, avenge my father and conquer this planet for my own! Kakkarot, slightly suprised by this bold statement quickly came back to his senses and replied coldy. Demon King Piccolo eh? I remember that weakling! I killed him when I was just a kid… You won't be different. A second after finishing that sentence Piccolo charged towards Kakkarot with two Ki attacks at the ready in his hands. WRAAGH! Kakkarot dodged the two blasts, but was unable to dodge the knee to the stomach Piccolo gave him directly afterwards. You stand no chance against me Saiyan! I am stronger than my father! I know your of your moon based transformation! And I am quite pleased to tell you that there will not be a full moon for five days!

Kakkarot flinched, being suprised at his opponents cunning and tactical thinking. However he would not let this little hindrance stop him. It seemed that this Piccolo was very much enraged and too anxious to fight him with a cool head for very long. He quickly fired two Ki blasts towards Piccolo, and flew back a bit. You know you green scum, when I killed your father he was begging for mercy! Even offering me to become his son and rule the world together. Needless to say I slaughtered him the moment after he begged for his life! Kakkarot declared proudly and started laughing evilly again.

Piccolo grew angrier and started spamming Ki blasts at the Saiyan. Kakkarot easily dodged the badly aimed blasts. Flew back a bit once again, and started talking. You know green scum, I think I already know the perfect way to kill your green ass! I will just fight you for these 5 days, then become a great ape and crush you like a bug!

Once again Piccolo grew angrier, his rage caused him to blindly attack Kakkarot head on. With Kakkarot now kneeing him in the stomach, as Piccolo let his guard drop during the reckless charge. Kakkarot had become quite skilled at mocking his enemies. Even the strongest fighters could be seduced to attack blindly in rage. And Kakkarot loved it, the feeling of such a raw battle! He was born for this! Piccolo having calmed down a bit after he was laying on the ground trying to breath properly again. 'Damn… He is strong, and I was reckless. At this rate he won't even have to transform to beat me! I have to come up with a plan…' Piccolo was thinking what he schould do to defeat the Saiyan, and while he was standing up, seemingly unharmed. Kakkarot landed a few meters in front of him.

Well aren't you quite the tough lizard! I really wonder if your flesh tastes better than that of your old father! Whahaha! What's wrong?! Still recovering from this Saiyan scum's kneekick!

Piccolo quickly flew back a hundred meters or so. Preparing his new strategy, while Kakkarot stood idle, his arrogance and early succes now having blinded him of Piccolo's real strength. It was indeed very convenient that these Saiyans could not feel Ki levels… Knowing that he would appear blurry from the Saiyans point of view he slowly backed of more, sending a few Ki blasts towards Kakkarot, which where easily dodged. But it was merely a distraction. He started charging a attack, a full power energy blast. Once powered up he would fly towards the arrogant Saiyan, taunting him to take the attack head on! Meanwhile Kakkarot was quickly growing bored with the dodging, and decided to attack. Although he was actually enjoying the battle itself a lot. Ever since he defeated that Triclops and his allies he didn't have any good fights anymore. Determined to blew the green thing to bits in his Oozaru form he would allow his opponent to charge his little attack for a while. Slowly flying towards him…

Piccolo noticed this and started his taunting strategy. Hey Saiyan! You know you look awefully human for a creature that claims to be from outer space! I bet you're just a defective human! A weakling like the rest of them! Now it was Kakkarot who grew angrier, believing himself to be superior to the green scum anyways he charged his own attack. The Death Wheel, and blasted it towards Piccolo. This is it! Piccolo thought. Now die! He said while firing his full power energy blast towards the Saiyans attack, obliterating his weaker attack easily. And now the blast was surging towards the Saiyan! Who stood there completely suprised by the actual power of the green all the power he could summon at the moment he tried to stop the blast. But slowly it kept pushing him back. Piccolo however was getting more and more confident in his attack, the Saiyan seemed to struggle against his power. The Saiyan seemed to be able to hold his attack, at least at the moment. So Piccolo decided to push a little harder, using some of the Ki he'd have preferred not to use this soon in the battle, but considering his chance to end it now. He had to try!

After several hours of wrestling between Piccolo's Ki blast and Kakkarot's willpower the attack made by Piccolo was able to make a breakthrough! Blasting Kakkarot aside, who dodged but had a great amount of damage and was exhausted. Piccolo wasnt much better, he had used most of his Ki to overpower Kakkarot. Kakkarot was the first one to talk after they panted for 5 minutes. So what are you exactly? You're way to powerful for a earthling. Even that Triclops was not as strong as you.

Piccolo slowly replied. I…. Am a… DEMON! Once again engaging Kakkarot in combat, both of the combatants their Ki reserves where low, so it become a fist fight. Blows where exchanged, bones where heard cracking and the occasional Ki blast destroyed the surrounding terrain when fighting went on, and on, and on. It was as if the two warriors where in a state of tranquility. A state of mind where nothing but the most primal of senses, the combat senses worked! Their battle continued for hours, upon hours. Until hours became days… But none of the warriors was aware of time. They where only aware of the two of them. But then five days after the initial battle started, Kakkarot suddenly stopped. Piccolo stopped as well simply from the suprise, it seemed that the Saiyan was giving up. But could that be?

Your name is Piccolo right? Piccolo nodded… You might want to look above you…


	4. A God and a Sanctuary

**_No fortunate fall_**

**Chapter 3 A God and a Sanctuary**

**Age 760,**

Kakkarot was bored and uneasy, he had defeated the Green Demon that called itself Piccolo. He transformed into the great ape Oozaru and presumably crushed him easily. Maybe even due to the size advantage alone. And he was mostly depleted of power. But while looking around the battlefield the day after. He only found one arm… Which he properly grilled and ate the same day. While recovering from his wounds. There might still be a chance that this Piccolo is alive, but then again what are the odds. He also presumed that he had killed most if not all of the humans already. But he had now way to be sure as he lacked the technology or skills to locate them. And so he spend these days training, knowing that his fellow Saiyans would pick him up some day. Because he couldnt remmember where his ship was. Or at least he once thought he knew, but the ship was apparently gone, probably taken by some kind of animal for a nest… He liked the animals of this planet. He kept even the big ones alive, and used them as a food source like he always did. Travelling around the destroyed planet. Occasionally killing a lone human or intelligent animal.

Until at one day during his training and travels, he came across a great white tower, he remembered it from his youth. He climbed the tower when he was 12 or something like that. Killed it's guardian and ate the strange beans there. He thought by himself that there might be some of them left up there. Growing in the pots they where left after he killed the guardian. A cat like creature, he sure gave him a hard time when he was younger. Kakkarot prided himself on the fact that he could probably take out the cat easily now. So he climbed the tower again, the rubble from the little village down below became smaller and smaller. After half a day of climbing he reached the top of the tower. A new personal record! He said to himself… Now Kakkarot was looking around the top of the tower. Even finding some of the beans stocked in crates and sacks in the basement of the tower. The plants had apparently survived as well. Which was good he thought, maybe he could use the beans in the future, so he decided to take a small bag of them with him.

After spending the night on the tower he woke up with a feeling of curiosity. He once killed an old hag and her fighters who claimed to be Roshi's sister. And she knew for certain that someone named Kami would strike him down if he continued this path of destruction. He off course decapitated her immediatly, come to think of it decapitation was probably his favorite way to kill enemies. Maybe that was what bugged him about his defeat of Piccolo… Well it couldnt hurt to survey the skies right? He probably already covered most of the land areas. And the earthling he killed always referred to their Kami as being in heaven or something like that. So Kakkarot decided to fly upwards, to the point he could still breath, at least thats what he figured. So after a few hours of flying a small dot became visible. At first Kakkarot believed it was a cloud, but once he came closer he could see that it was some sort of floating building.

He flied to the building and sat down to rest on the beautiful white marble floor the place seemed to have. It looked a lot like the luxurious palace of the Earthling King, which he destroyed during his figh with Demon King Piccolo. It was only then when he noticed a short black man walking towards him. Who regarded Kakkarot with curiosity, until after a few minutes of observation he said. You are the Saiyan aren't you? Kakkarot who was intruiged with the man's calmness replied with a simple nod. The short black man said. Oh my, well if you wait here for a little while I will be back soon.

Kakkarot was even more suprised, maybe his lack of killing in the last year had madehim a little more interested in the persons he did seem to meet, he would still kill them. But hear them out for a while. Always smirking when he learned that he killed their loved ones. After a short wait the short black man returned. But he was not alone, someone emerged from the shadows. Kakkarot was stunned once he saw who it was. It was Demon King Piccole! Or wait, maybe it's the other one the younger Piccolo?! No that couldn't be! This one looked way to old for that.

Who are you?! Demanded Kakkarot. I am… Kami, guardian of this world. Some guardian you are! Kakkarot started laughing thinking about all the people he killed who where praying to this Kami.

Kami sighed, you know Kakkarot… The Saiyan was suprised that this Kami actually knew his name. I always hoped that you would leave my planet at some point. Go back with your own kind to harres other worlds. I could bring back the population of my planet, and everything would be back to normal… Kakkarot shrugged. Bring them back you say! Bwahaha! And how precisely, where you planning on doing that which you speak of. Certainly if you had acces to such power you would have struck me down a long time ago! Kami replied. A guardian of the earth is not responsible for all evil that happens on the planet, he is responsible for the planet as a whole. Humanity should have defeated you a long time ago. It was actually me who appeared in a vision of the one you call Tao. Convincing him to join TienShinhan and Shen to defeat you!

Kakkarot seemed bored. So what? He said, I killed them and you still did not attack me! Kami sighed, and that was most recent mistake. I was to weak to defeat you at that point. Yes you hear that right, you are stronger than me! Once again Kakkarot laughed. For a weakling you sure talk alot! Stalling for time I presume! Kami sighed and continued with his monologue. I also made once mistake a lot earlier in my history… I and the one you call Demon King Piccolo where once the same being! If we where together you would not have stand a chance… I actually keep his son down here in the depths of my palace… Now this was something Kakkarot was suprised to hear about! He demanded to know how this Kami saved the son of his counterpart. And why! Kami obliged to the request. You see I cannot live without him, we are still in essence the same being. I saved him because of this. It was rather easy, you see I am quite powerful even though I am still weaker than you. While you where rampaging as that blasphemous ape form of yours. I saved Piccolo, he wasnt to happy about it though. Once again the guardian of earth sighed.

Kakkarot smiled. So I can still kill him then! He said with a big evil grin on his face. Oh my no! You see I will not let you do anything to him. In fact you and I will fight here, in my palace, my sanctuary! Immediatly after saying these words the old guardian attacked Kakkarot. Your mistake was coming up here Kakkarot! Now you will die! Kakkarot laughed at these words. But suddenly he felt weird, the sudden intense movements, the energy it took to make th simplest of movements… It was the low oxygen level of the atmostphere! Damn this Kami! He knew that he would be weaker up here, the first time fighting in such an enviroment! Kami remained stoic and charged him. Beating him up severely, with Kakkarot trying to stand up to him. But failing due to the quick exhaustion, at first he was able to dodge most attacks, and even land a few blows on Kami. But the old man was tough and the low oxygen wore him down. Suddenly Kami's advance stopped. I see. He said, you are not used to this kind of enviroment, yet I cannot gather the strength to finish you off. Truly remarkable… Tell me, how did you become so strong?

Kakkarot who was panting from the exchange of blows stood upright. And simply proclaimed. Because! I! Am! A! Saiyan! Waaagh! He charged Kami with great ferocity and pulled of the old guardians arm in the process. Kami had heard enough, with a scream of pain he regenerated his arm. Suprising the angry Kakkarot. Who now knew why he could only find one arm of this Piccolo after his battle in the Oozaru state. Damn you green scum! Tell me what you are! The old guardian was suddenly behind him, and spoke. I am a Namekian! Evil Containment Wave! The old guardian put down a bottle and the next moment a weird Ki in the form of a whirlpool emerged from the bottle. Kakkarot was not impressed, but after starting to laugh at what he called. A circus trick. He started to be sucked into the vicinity of the bottle.

A struggle between the Namekian guardian and the Saiyan warrior started. Similar to the clash between Saiyan and Namek a year earlier. But now Kakkarot was stronger, his power growing after every almost fatal battle. His power proved to be to great to be contained. But Kami continued his efforts. Slowly pulling in Kakkarot, who was using all of his force to resist the evil containtment wave.

The futile struggle continued for hours. But eventually the Namekian guardian knew that his efforts where not going to work. And decided to start with his last act as Guardian of the Earth. He screamed: Mister Popo! Flee now you can, while I am still alive! Tell the survivors to gather the Dragonballs on my homeplanet. You know the rest! I will hold him of as long as I can, just make sure you give them a last sparkle of hope! Mr Popo replied with a blunt 'Yes Kami'and took of on a magic carpet.

Kakkarot who was busy resisting the Evil Containment Wave only heard parts of the one sided conversation. Some words he had heard of like Dragonballs. He remembered a blue haired girl from his youth… But what was Namek? To pre occupied with defending himself he dismissed the thoughts for the moment. Several hours passed, Mr popo was long gone. And Kami smiled, knowing that his message had been received by the survivors. He also knew that his stamina was almost empty, his Ki levels incredibly low and his old body shaking from the pressure of this intense battle. At some point Kami, the Guardian of Earth lost control over his Evil Containment Wave. To the delight of a enraged Kakkarot. Who kicked down the old Guardian, and destroyed the bottle. Well then, he said sadisticly. It seems that even the Gods can't hold their own in front of the Saiyans! Power ball! A small ball of blutzwaves was released by the exhausted Saiyan, reinforced by the incoming half moon his staggering transformation took place. His Ki must have been only 1/10th of what is usually was, but by becoming the Great Ape Oozaru he would be able to destroy the palace, kill Kami and Piccolo! And all in one final attack. Kami Guardian of earth was visibly terrified by the transformation, but acknowledged his faith. Reassured to know that his messenger had arrived, and that humanity may have a last chance. A last chance…

Meanwhile thousands of miles away, a women and a small child wandered around, aimlessly. Searching for the last stronghold of humanity. Her name was Chi Chi, her young son walking along.

A happy and innocent child, unaware of the destruction around him. Unaware of his father.

After days, maybe even months they reached a smal lisland. Several miles south of South city. Or rather the ruins of south city. Where they where greeted by a blue haired women. Welcome! This is humanities last stronghold, the laboratory of the brilliant scientists Gero and Bulma Briefs. You are the third group to arrive today! The first one was a small black man, who called himself mister Popo. He wanted to see Doctor Gero… The second group was a rather big, muscly man, carrying three children with him. He died once he saw that he arrived here. The poor man fled all the way from Orange Star City with his daughter and two other kids. Pure exhaustion as we later found out. Fortunately the kids where alright, though his daughter Videl isnt aware yet that her dad is dead. We believed it would be best if we didnt tell her yet. The others are a boy and a girl called Sharpener and Eresa! Oh but where are my manners, telling you all about the other people who arrived here! You must be exhausted! Please come in, the laboratry is the safest place on this earth!

… And so Chi Chi and her son arrived at the seemingly last bastion of humanity…


	5. You are my brother!

**_No fortunate fall_**

**Chapter 4 You are my brother!**

**Age 761,**

Another year, another year on this dirtball called earth. Kakkarot was now really getting bored, training intensively everyday in order to get rid of it. There was nothing left to kill anymore, although maybe those few survivors this Kami spoke off. Kakkarot was not able to find them though, he also couldn't find his damn ship! Which was frustrating as his mission was now complete. A year ago he destroyed the lookout with Kami and Piccolo on it! He gave away a evil smirk when thinking of his accomplishments on this dirtball. He hoped that someone from his race would pick him up soon, training was fine but nothing could compare to killing the population of a planet. The thrill and strength Kakkarot gained from it was simply to much fun for him to let go off. So he continued his training, while wandering around aimlessly.

Though at a faithful day what the former Earthlings would have called October 12th, another spaceship was entering Earth's atmosphere. A ship containing another Saiyan warrior was about to land on Earth. The ship with it's spherical design crashed into the surface of the earth with a loud bang. A small crater appeared where the ship had landed, ages ago this land was a fertile farmland, but Kakkarot's rampaging had destroyed it's lush enviroment. Leaving only the toughest bushes to recolonise the land. But then the ship slowly started to open itself, smoke coming from it as the hibernation period ended. A tall man stepped out of the ship, a man with rather long and spiky black hair. Yawning as he looked around at the desolated place he arrived in. 'Well it seems that Kakkarot did well! My scouter detects only one high powerlevel… It must be him! Time to come home little brother!' The Saiyan warrior blasted of with incredible speed towards the powerlevel he detected earlier.

After a short flight he noticed a man in an animal skin doing push ups with his feet in the air. After reading the powerlevel of the man he was sure of it. This must be Kakkarot! He immediatly speeded up and landed directly in front of Kakkarot. Who was startled by the sudden appearance of this person. 'Hello there… Kakkarot!' the Saiyan said. Kakkarot replied quickly. 'Who are you? How do you know my name?!' The Saiyan had a grin on his face and replied. 'Kakkarot, I am your brother!'

Kakkarot laughed. 'You?! My brother, please you're just another earthling. If you really are my brother you will have to defeat me first' he proclaimed boldy. Now the Saiyan laughed. 'If that is your wish. But first I would like to introduce myself. I am your older brother Raditz.' And he fired a Ki blast towards Kakkarot. Who dodged the attack easily. 'It seems that your reflexes are well trained, but lets see if your power is comparable!' And the Saiyan called Raditz rushed towards Kakkarot. Planting his knee in Kakkarot his stomach. 'You see Kakkarot, I am a top class warrior!' He proclaimed while suddenly appearing behind him and using his elbow to blow Kakkarot to the ground with great ease. 'Kakkarot your weak! Your powerlevel is only 400! Mine is 1500! You won't stand a chance!'

After hearing this Kakkarot was devastated, but recovered quickly as Raditz ceased his attacks. Then he asked his older brother: 'What do you want from me? Are you here to take me home? It would be about time! I have been on this rock for a year now without a good opponent! I don't have that fancy powerlevel search thingy!' Raditz smiled this was the first time he could lecture his younger brother, and he was going to enjoy it! 'As you know we are Saiyans, but due to a cataclystic even on our homeplanet. Planet Vegeta. There are only four of us left… You, me, Nappa and Prince Vegeta. Nappa is easily two times as strong as me, with a powerlevel of 4.000. While our leader, Prince Vegeta is even stronger. With a powerlevel of 18.000!' Kakkarot collapsed on the ground. 'Am I… Really that weak? I slaugthered millions on this planet! Killed it's strongest fighters!'

Raditz saw that his brother didn't like his words. And out of Saiyan character, maybe it was because Kakkarot was his brother… But he tried to cheer him up. 'Don't be so down on yourself! You're probably only this weak because you haven't trained like a real Saiyan yet. The gravity on this planet is pathetic!' It seemed to cheer him up a little…

Raditz cleared his throat. 'So the real reason I'm here to pick you up is because we need you for a misison. You see even with all three of us we are having some slight trouble conquering a planet called Tritek.' Kakkarot gave Raditz a suspicious look. 'And you need me to help you with this right?' Raditz calmly replied. 'Yes even though you are quite weak our leader Vegeta has offered you the chance to join him. But he also said that I need to test you first…' Kakkarot smiled 'test me? So I can slaughter once again! Rejoice galaxy, Kakkarot is coming! Oh and Raditz why don't you use that pretty scouter to measure my real powerlevel…' Raditz replied with a confused voice. 'Your real powerlevel?' With this Kakkarot started to charge his death Wheel. Raditz looked confused once again. 'So the Earthlings taught you a little trick did they?' He scanned the powerlevel of his brother once again. 'Impressive, your power has doubled… It's 800 now! There might still be hope for you after all Kakkarot!' The Saiyan warrior Kakkarot smiled and stopped charging his blast and threw it towards a mountain nearby, which was easily destroyed.

'Well let's leave this barren rock! Do you have a ship for me?' Raditz started frowning. 'What! You don't have a ship? Kakkarot you fool!' He started swearing at Kakkarot and then clicked on his scouter. 'Hello Frieza Planet 65 Communications Base, this is Raditz of the Saiyan Squad. I need a new ship to be send to the dirtball I am currently residing on!' And angrily he cut the conversation again. 'Damn you Kakkarot now where stuck on this rock for another month!' Kakkarot seemed unimpressed and proposed to train together for time being. Hoping to hear more about his Saiyan heritage and the organisation they where now working for…

Meanwhile on a smal lisland several miles south of South city… 'It seems that the Saiyan has gotten some company Bulma'. Bulma turned her eyes to the screens Gero was watching. 'They are probably looking for the ship we recovered.' Gero nodded in agreement. 'How is the reproduction of these… Scouters coming along? I noticed the new Saiyan has one as well' Bulma gave Gero a annoyed look. 'Not good, it's a very delicate technology. I think I will need more time to reproduce these.' Gero replied disasspointed. 'That's to bad then. I was hoping that we would be able to measure their power and compare it to ours. I want to know how much stronger they actually are.' Bulma nodded in agreement. 'Just keep your little bug camera near them… I will try my best. Oh and by the way, those arrivals from last year.' Gero replied. 'Koku, Videl, Eresa and Sharpener?' Bulma confirmed Gero's answer. 'It seems that this Koku kid has a natural talent for fighting, he has been trained by our other arrival. Mr Popo, you know the one who talked about the Dragon Balls.' Gero suddenly looked more aware of the conversation after hearing 'Dragon Balls'. 'It seems that this Videl girl is also quite adapt for battle.

And I've run some checks on the bodies of Eresa and Sharpener. They seem to very compatible with the Andriod project.' Gero suddenly started to smile and said. 'You know Bulma, when I was younger (Bulma laughed to herself at this idea as Gero was already very old.) I worked for the Red Ribbon Army, building andriods to support their world conquest. But after I saw my fellow humans being decimated, my robots and andriods useless against the power of this one Saiyan… I retreated to my laboratory. Until you came along my child, your prescence has turned my cold hart warm again…You can go now. Tell Koku and Videl to start a more intensive training programme under Mr. Popo. They can use the training area with the Scouter Jamming device. Also tell Eresa and Sharpener that they have been selected for the Android Project.'

Bulma quickly took the notes and stepped into the elevator. 'Bye Doctor Gero' she said with a smile on her face.


	6. Two tests and the other Saiyans

**_No fortunate fall_**

**Chapter 5 Two tests and the other Saiyans**

**Age 761 October-December,**

In early November the two Saiyans who resided on earth for a month, since they where waiting on a extra space ship to be send by the base on Frieza 65. Had been busy training, battling and killing animals or small human remnants found by Raditz his scouter. Kakkarot was still weaker than Raditz, but he could still give him a good fight if Raditz managed to fight back. Their days usually ended with Kakkarot getting beat up, and Raditz killing some kind of large animal which they then promptly ate. Raditz was growing quite fond of his little brother, he enjoyed the sadistic tales he had about defeating earth it's fighters. They where both sadistic and ruthless killers. At least they had something in common to be bonding on…

A month and a few days later the second pod arrived at the Earth, empty with coordinates for a test planet already entered. Raditz told Kakkarot why they where actually conquering planets. 'I've already told you a lot about the Saiyans, but I have not told you the less glorious part of our history yet.' Kakkarot started paying attention… 'There are only four of us left. And we all work for a Galactic overlord called Frieza. He and his family have been conquering the galaxy for hundreds of years.' Kakkarot asked if this Frieza was strong. Raditz answered with a very serious voice. 'Very strong, even Prince Vegeta is a mere pawn to him. Even worse he regards us as his servants, like some sort of low life dog! I once almost attacked him because he insulted us when we completed a mission…' Then what happened Kakkarot asked, listening carefully. 'Nappa got mad and Vegeta stopped the both of us… We could have died that day.' Goku smiled. 'Now I see why you need me brother' The two Saiyans started to laugh and continued to roast the meat of a huge boar they killed. 'Tomorrow we leave for… Planet Arlia. Kakkarot you will have three days to anhillilate them. I hope there will be a full moon.' Kakkarot asked what would happen if he failed. Raditz replied with a grim voice. 'I don't know but nothing good…'

A month later in the middle of December they arrived at planet Arlia and promptly landed in the middle of the a palace. The Arlian with the most elaborate dress angrily screamed. 'I am King Moai of Arlia! You have disturbed my dinner, now die! Lesoy, guards get them! Bring me their heads!´ Raditz quickly flew away from the palace. Allowing Kakkarot to do his thing. Kakkarot immediatly went for Lesoy who was easily decapitated as Kakkarot dodged a mouth laser and grabbed on to the head of the Arlian champion. Pulling it of it´s body. The other Arlians got scared, but the King´s guards encircled him, all charging their mouth lasers. Kakkarot thought that the mouth lasers might be dangerous if combined. So he charged his deathwheel in mid air and threw it towards the guards who just started firing. The attack was devastating and some Arlians lost half their body while still firing their mouth lasers. Others suddenly found themselves decapitated by the powerfull laughed evilly and Raditz showed a faint grin as he saw his brother slaughter these bugs! He then turned his gaze towards King Moai…

On the second day Kakkarot continued his killing spree. Easily dispatching of the weak population. Who where luckily concentrated in several highly industrial cities. The planet was seemingly polluted a lot already. And Kakkarots blasting of factories didnt improve the general nastiness of the air. His rampage easily destroyed a great amount of cities and villages. Meanwhile Raditz was munching on Yetti, the strongest and biggest Arlian warrior, easily killed by Kakkarot during his assault on the palace. Raditz had seen enough, Kakkarot was a good warrior, though a bit weak for a Saiyan. He was thinking on how to improve himself and the other Saiyans. Hearing of Kakkarot his battles on the low gravity planet and his own life on first planet Vegeta and his attacks on several other higher gravity planets led him to a simple conclusion. Saiyans could grown stronger due to gravity training. Their ability to grow stronger every time they´d almost die… The great stress they would put on their bodies from increased gravity training could be a great help in their training. Once they met up with the others he would propose it to Vegeta.

On the third day planet Arlia would experience the true terror a Saiyan can cause. As it was a full moon on Arlia that night… A big one! Both Raditz and Kakkarot transformed into their great ape form. The two Oozaru´s devastated their surroundings. However Raditz was in a area with no survivors already so he just rampaged around, destroying ruins and desolated cities. Kakkarot on the other hand was in the last remaining territories with living Arlians. Who experienced the Oozaru´s power and resistance. Their weapons completely inefffective even as they hit directly. Their buildings crushed under the foot of the beast, the mouth blasts devastating entire towns. Truly this must have been the value that this Frieza had seen in the Saiyans!

**Age 762**

It was on Frieza Planet 32 that Kakkarot and Raditz arrived after their little adventure on Arlia. Meeting up with Vegeta and Nappa, who just returned from Planet Tritek where they destroyed the somewhat powerfull population. (Average powerlevel 500, elite 1500 or higher.) Kakkarot and Raditz had increased their powerlevel a bit due to their constant sparring on earth and later on Arlia. Which Kakkarot managed to conquer in the required three days. Now he would meet his sovereign, the powerful Vegeta. Raditz briefed Kakkarot on how to behave, he would have to kneel before Vegeta, and simply behave respectfully towards Vegeta and Nappa. Kakkarot nodded in agreement, but a glint in his eyes proved otherwise. He was now dressed in a armor similar to his brother, a Saiyan armour with shouldguards and shorts, revealing his newly gained muscular stature, though he still looked little compared to Raditz…

They entered a building where the warriors of Freeza´s empire where supposed to rest when off duty. Apparently Frieze 32 was a little backwater with little significance in his empire, a frontier planet though. Perfect for warriors who wanted to proof themselves, the Saiyans being amongst the most bloodthirsty of them. Though not the most powerful. Vegeta though was considered an elite even in this mighty Frieza his Empire. They entered a small room in which a huge man and a smaller one where sitting. Kakkaroto seemed to be doing what Raditz told him, he made a short kneefall. And then adressed the largest of the two. ´You must be Prince Vegeta, I was wondering what kind of man the strongest Saiyan would be!´ The larger Saiyan started laughing loudly, the smaller one opened his mouth. ´What kind of fool did you bring with you this time Raditz! Ha! This is supposed to be the fourth remaining Saiyan! I will show you your place, for I am Prince Vegeta!´

SHIT! Raditz thought, his little brother had fucked up big time, angering Vegeta like that. Kakkarot didn´t seem impressed. ´My Prince, I will gladly serve you! But first I want to see your strength! Saiyans only follow the strongest of their kind! Fight me!... In my Oozaru form! My powerlevel is 800 due to my training with my big brother over here. IF you are really at a level of 18.000 you will be able to defeat me!´ Vegeta started to laugh. ´You have guts low class warrior! I like that, I accept your challenge. Nappa here will create the powerball to enable your transformation, I will off course not transform.´ Kakkarot was smirking evilly. ´I´m sure you will be pleased with my power my Prince.´ And the four Saiyans left for some random rock near Freeza 32.

As they arrived on the dirtball that somehow had an atmosphere Nappa unleashed his powerball and said. ´Here you go you low class warrior! Prepare to be humiliated by a true Saiyan Elite´ And Kakkarot once again transformed into his Oozaru form. Nappa and Raditz quickly flew to the sidelines of the battle. Nappa measured the powerlevel of Oozaru Kakkarot. ´He´s stronger than me in this form. But he has little control over himself.´ He looked at Raditz. ´As do you Raditz, we really have to do something about that. It makes you unpredictable during a full moon.´ Raditz angrily acknowledged the fact. Meanwhile Vegeta was looking at the rampaging Kakkarot. And decided to handle this quickly and easily. Charging towards the Oozaru, knowing the resistance these creatures had, he decided to just burry it under a volley of punches. And it worked! Oozaru Kakkarot was being destroyed by the Prince his powerful punches. Each punch draining his will to fight, it seems that even the mighty Oozaru can´t do much against a being so superior as this Vegeta…

Kakkarot woke up in some sort of pod, he saw his brother standing near the equipment. Talking to some scientist. Then he noticed that Kakkarot woke up. ´Excuse me Mallaka, I have to talk to Kakkarot.´ The reptilian scientist-doctor nodded in agreement and left for another patient. ´So Kakkarot, you got beaten up badly! Haha, well don´t be down with yourself! Vegeta was actually quite pleased with your Oozaru strenght. He will accept you in our team… But don´t challenge him anymore. Not now… ´ Kakkarot was only able to nod. ´Anyways´ Raditz continued. ´He also liked my idea of attacking higher gravity planets on the mission list. It would be good training for the both of us. Nappa as well. When we together are at his powerlevel he will fight all three of us. Maybe that will help his development as well. We don´t know the effect of this training yet. But heal up and get out of that pod in a week! Or we will leave without you!´


	7. A leaked conversation

**_No fortunate fall_**

**Chapter 6 A leaked conversation.**

**Age 762,**

And thus the Saiyans started training on several planets, they where allowed to attack two high gravity planets and several others. Kakkarot and Raditz where having a hard time with the high gravity planets, escaping death due to exhaustion only due to Kakkarot's Senzu beans. Nappa and Vegeta where having a easier time with their efforts. And gradually their power increased, Vegeta noted how quick Kakkarot his powerlevel was growing due to the intense training. While they all grew about 2.000 units but this seemed like a bigger achievement for the weakling Kakkarot than themselves. Anyways during one of their training sessions after just having destroyed another planet it's population and briefed Freeza 32 about their progress.

Nappa was talking to Raditz about how he could control his Great Ape form. 'You see Raditz the key to control the Oozaro form is simply control over your mind. We have been practicing this for a long time now. But you still don't seem to be able to do it! Maybe it's something about being a member of the Saiyan Elite.' Nappa started laughing. 'Or maybe you're just to weak!'. Raditz got angry and attacked Nappa, proclaiming the following. 'Bastard! I will control the Oozaru form and then I will challenge your position for second in command!' Nappa laughed even harder as he smashed Raditz down to the ground. Reminding Raditz of how he as well gained strength from their training. 'Raditz, oh Raditz. You won't be able to defeat me in a hundred years!'. To which Raditz replied. 'Then I will beat you in 200 years!' And they both started laughing at the outrageous claims they where making. Vegeta on the other hand heard something else in their little fight, besides some boastful claims.

It was the ability to live long enough to become stronger… He needed it… Immortality!

While they where sitting a fire eating some of the flesh of the species they had just destroyed. Kakkarot was boasting about his battles on Earth, and while he was telling his little story Vegeta noticed some sort of coherence in his story. Many of the earthlings had searched for something called Dragonballs, which had some sort of strange power. He also said something about a race called the Nameks, or Namekians. When Kakkarot was talking about his battle with the Namek called Kami. Vegeta really started paying attention to his story.

As Kakkarot recalled that this Kami would be able to revive the population of Earth using these Dragonballs. It wouldnt make sense, he knew about a planet called Namek. Which was some kind of backwater planet near Freeza 46. But Vegeta connected the bits of the puzzel after a good night of sleep. The next morning he woke up first, observing his surroundings. Checking his scouter and declaring to the other Saiyans. 'My loyal subjects!' the others quickly awoke as well. Vegeta continued. 'The year is almost over, and this means another year of slavery under Freeza has passed! I will not stand for this anymore! Tomorrow we will leave for planet Namek! We will gather the Dragonballs and wish for immortality! Then we will challenge Frieza!'

The other Saiyans looked suprised, they indeed got stronger but strong enough to beat Freeza? Even with this supposed immortality?! But they quickly recovered from the short shock, and shouted in agreement. The Saiyans where going to planet Namek! The four Saiyans walked towards their pods smiling evilly. Preparing to destroy Namek and claim Freeza's empire for themselves!

They did however forgot one thing… Vegeta forgot to turn of his scouter after briefing Freeza 32… And now the Communications office of Freeza 32 had told Lord Freeza all about their plans. If the Saiyans had known this they would probably never even attempt to go to Namek. As Freeze would surely be there first and force the Namekians to give him the Dragonballs… But faith had other plans in store for them. Very different plans indeed.

Meanwhile on Freeza Planet 1, capital of Freeza his Empire there was a lot of chaos going on. Freeza had just declared a emergency expedition towards Namek. His main henchmen, Dodoria and Zarbon screaming all around the place giving orders. Scouters, soldiers, supplies and fuel. All was needed to Mount a succesfull expedition. After all someone like Lord Freeza schould not have to dirty his hands on low lives such as the Nameks and Saiyans! And in the central hall of his Palace Lord Freeza stood there. A small creature, with two flat horns and a large purple head. Had one come about him not knowing his terrible power none would have thought this little creature to be ruler of entire galaxies!

Freeza was a little bit annoyed. He liked the Saiyans for their power, they where good planet cleaners, but once again they had become to bold for their own good. He already destroyed most of their race a long time ago. Killing King Vegeta and this warrior called Bardock… Not to mention everyone but four other Saiyans! Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and this new monkey… Kakkarot.

None of them where anything of threat to him, although Vegeta would probably be able to handle Dodoria. Who besides Zarbon and the Ginyu Force had no equal in his army. It was going to be interesting to see theSaiyans struggle against his forces. Maybe he could finally discipline them this time. And if not… A simple blast would destroy them and the entirety of Namek away. 'Not much to be afraid off' He said to himself. 'Although there is off course the legend of the Super Saiyan'. But he quickly dismissed this thought, Vegeta was far to weak to defeat him. Even if he increased his power 50 fold he could simply transform and defeat him easily. He called in a servant and demanded a glass of wine. 'This is going to be a great week for my Empire' and he gave away a evil smile.

But there was a third faction that would be on Namek for the Dragonballs. A little boy, a little girl and a small black man. It where Koku, Videl and Mr. Popo. The latter who spend a year training Koku and Videl. And the training had paid of! After the Saiyans left earth the intense training in Ki manipulation and strength began! Koku especially was pushed to his very limits, and using the Scouter they salvaged and replicated from the crashed Saiyan ship they recovered. It was easy to document their progress. It had become apparant that Koku possesed some sort of hidden power… A power that would only be unlocked by intense rage. It had only happened once as far as they knew. Koku was training with Mr. Popo as his sparring partner. At the time Mr. Popo was easily stronger than Koku. But when Koku stood on the brink of losing he suddenly released a incredible power. Defeating Mr. Popo with ease! It was here that Popo, Bulma and Gero started to research Koku's potential. The time that Koku become enraged against Popo he was almost as strong as this other Saiyan that arrived on earth! And he was only 5…

After a long conversation with Chi Chi they found out that she was raped by the Saiyan called Kakkarot at the last Great Tournament. Where Kakkarot had killed the other contestants with ease. Chi Chi had cried a lot while telling this story and even said that she almost killed Koku when he was born. But her motherly love overpowered her at the moment of truth. And it appeared that Koku was nothing like his father. Koku was gentle, even shy! Not some sort of murderous alien killing machine. Chi Chi also told them he once had a tail, but she cut it of to make him look more human.

Gero was intruiged by her story. And devised several very hard training methods. The day they went of to Namek Gero measured their powerlevels one last time. Koku had a powerlevel of around 1.500. Videl only a powerlevel of 500. While Mr. Popo had a powerlevel of 1.000. They would be able to defeat the other Saiyan and Kakkarot if they would work together!

And with great confidence the three of them would fly towards Namek, in Kami his old spaceship. Repaired by Bulma and Gero and piloted by Mr. Popo. Team earth was ready for Namek!

In which we learn the powerlevels of several characters and who is going to be on Namek in the last month of Age 762.

**Freeza's Empire:**

Freeza Basic Form: 250.000 (Max. 530.000)

Zarbon: 23.000

Dodoria: 22.000

Cui: 18.000

Appule: 6.000

'Elite' Freeza Soldier:4.000/5.000

'Average' Freeza Soldier: 1.000/2.000

**Saiyans:**

Vegeta: 20.000

Nappa: 7.000

Raditz: 3.000

Kakkarot: 2.500

**Earthlings:**

Koku: 1.500

Mr. Popo: 1.000

Videl: 500


	8. Saiyans and Nameks

**_No fortunate fall_**

**Chapter 7 Saiyans and Nameks.**

**Age 762,**

December 18th, Earth Year 762. After 10 days of flying the four Saiyans, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and Kakkarot arrived on planet Namek. Home of the Namekians and location of the Namekian dragonballs. As Vegeta had figured out that Earth's guardian was a Namekian after Kakkarot had described the person who talked about the Dragon Balls as if he was their creator. Now the Saiyans would be able to locate the Dragonballs of Namek, and wish for Immortality. This combined with their Zenkai abilities would allow them to fight Frieza and rebel succesfully against his rule. Vegeta smiled as his scouter picked up the traces of a Namekian village. As they prepared to fly towards the village another Spaceship landed. Nappa said that it was Cui his ship, Vegeta's old rival in Frieza's army. Until recently Cui had the same powerlevel as himself. But that had all changed. The Saiyans intense training had made them stronger. And Vegeta was now stronger than Cui. Besides they had Kakkarot's beans, which they had planted on some planet they destroyed half a year ago. They would now regularily return there and pick up their harvest… Vegeta had considered to let one of Frieza's scientists take care of the Senzu bean production. But dismissed the thought as Frieza would probably get his hands on them as well.

'Let's go, we will take out Cui first. Then go to the village.' Vegeta said with a stoic look on his face. 'I'll take him down!' screamed Kakkarot. 'If you want to die so badly, go ahead.' Said Nappa who laughed at the low class warriors his self confidence. 'Actually that's not that bad an idea Kakkarot. Maybe you three should try to take Cui down, we have Kakkarot's beans. And I will interfere if he will try to kill you.' Vegeta said while smiling at the thought of Cui being gutted like the fish that he was. By himself of course, it would be another chance to show his subjects who was the strongest Saiyan once more! Kakkarot replied eagerly. 'Hell yeah! I'll pull that guy's head off!' Now it was Raditz his turn to laugh. 'Oh please little brother, you are the weakest of us, and you expect to win from one of Frieza his elite soldiers!Bwahaha!' Kakkarot replied with a teasing voice. 'You're not that much stronger than me Raditz, and my powerlevel increased more than yours from a lower base. I will surpass you by the time that we have the first dragonball!' And Kakkarot started laughing at the thought of him overpowering Raditz in a brawl. Raditz only chuckled.

They landed in front of Cui's ship. As Cui stepped out of the ship he immediatly noticed Vegeta and the other Saiyans. 'So Vegeta, it seems that you still decided to come to Namek.' Vegeta raised a eyebrow. 'What do you mean Cui?' Cui replied. 'Oh you didn't hear, Lord Frieza is aware of the Dragonballs on this dirtball. Your little conversation leaked through your scouters. Lord Frieza is already on the planet!' The four Saiyans suddenly broke into cold sweat. 'Frie…za is on the planet…' Nappa was shaking. Raditz and Vegeta where looking schocked. But Kakkarot not knowing this Frieza's true strength, having never met him. Laughed at Cui's statement. And boldy charged him.

Of course Kakkarot was no match for Cui, who started to beat him up badly. 'Filthy monkey! I will destroy you all!' Cui screamed as he punched Kakkarot right in the gut. Raditz suddenly snapped out of his state of shock. And quickly rushed in to help his brother, the distraction caused by Raditz his sudden attack allowed Kakkarot to fire a massive energy blast directly in front of Cui. But as the smoke vagued, it seemed that Cui barely had any damage. At that point Nappa joined in throwing Cui to the ground using his massive body. It seemed even though there was a difference in power. Nappa his sheer size gave him a small advantage.

Vegeta who regained his calmness from before, was watching how his comrades where getting crushed by Cui, who had blasted away Nappa and Raditz, and was now moving in to kill Kakkarot.

'Time to die, weakling Kakkarot!' Cui said as he started to charge a Ki blast. Suddenly Vegeta understood the situation they where in, and rushed to help his comrades. Who in the small year they had been together as a group of four. He started to see as more than just his subjects. They where the last Saiyans. And they where not going to die! Not even at the hands of Frieza! And certainly not at the hands of Cui! Suddenly he appeared behind Cui and blasted a hole in Cui's body. While screaming 'Die you rotten fish faced bastard!' . Cui who was barely alive after Vegeta his sudden attack was struggling to talk. But then started to laugh. 'Ve.. Geta! You weakling, since when do you care for you comrades! You've gone soft…' And he pointed at Kakkarot, who had been hit by Cui's previous Ki blast. Which was intented to kill Kakkarot, but it seemed Kakkarot was lucky, he survived the blast. If only barely! Vegeta gave a cold stare at Kakkarot. 'Be more careful next time Kakkarot…' At the moment he said these words Kakkarot jumped up and used his remaining power to kick the back of Cui's head in. As Kakkarot collapsed to the ground he said. 'Here I killed him, like I said.' Kakkarot lost consciousness and laid on the ground with a evil grin on his face.

Raditz and Nappa who where only just getting up from their pummeling by Cui. Their armor damaged and their Ki levels low. 'Raditz! Get the beans from Kakkarot's pod, give Kakkarot two. And each take one for yourselves. I don't want to spend to much time on this location. Or Frieza's other henchman will find us too early. God knows what would happen if we where to run into Zarbon or Dodoria at this point.' Nappa replied 'Or Frieza…' and he shuddered at these thoughts. 'Acknowledged' said Raditz as he flew back towards their pods. Raditz returned after a few minutes and the three wounded Saiyans ate their beans. Though they had to help the onconscious Kakkarot chew. Afterwards they where all completely revigorated and ready to attack the village they located earlier.

Vegeta was curious if the low levels got a Zenkai as well, he knew Nappa would get one. And used his scouter to check his powerlevel first. 'Impressive Nappa, 10.500 I never expected to see that kind of power of you.' Nappa smiled. 'Thank you prince Vegeta!' 'Okay let's go!' Vegeta said as they all started to fly towards the Namekian village. 'Now let's check Raditz his powerlevel…' Vegeta grunted as he didn't expect the weaklings Raditz and Kakkarot to have grown much stronger. But they must have had some sort of increase… 'Raditz!' Vegeta said loudly. 'You might become a real warrior! You actually got a respectable Zenkai this time.' Raditz replied with a happy tone in his voice. 'Thank you Prince Vegeta, so how much stronger did I get. I feel stronger, but could you give me a number with that?' 'You're nearing 6.000… Which means that you are stronger than Nappa a year ago.' Vegeta said stoicly as he pointed his scouter towards Kakkarot. He thought to himself. 'Well certainly Kakkarot could not have grown a lot. He was the weaked of their group… Though he might be as strong as Raditz now before their battle with Cui.'

As Vegeta scanned Kakkarot his powerlevel he suddenly stopped flying. 'Kakkarot… How is this possible. Your powerlevel it's… It's… Over 9.000!' The other Saiyans stopped abrubtly. Raditz angrily screamed. 'What that's not possible! That would mean that he's stronger than me!' Nappa added to this. 'And almost as strong as me! And in such a short time!' Vegeta regained his calmness once again. 'It seems that you are a natural Kakkarot… At this rate even Frieza's elite will fear us!'

Kakkarot boasted. 'I'm obviously a great warrior! Didn't I said so Raditz! You calling me weakling and all that, but who's weak now!' Kakkarot started laughing evilly at his humiliated brother.

'Enough you two!' Vegeta said loudly. Where nearing the village, you can continue your useless banter after we have the Dragonballs!' The three Saiyans replied. 'Yes my Prince!' And they landed in the small Namekian village…

Meanwhile at the other side of the planet another group was building up their camp. As they suddenly noticed the Ki that emerged from the powerlevels of the battle between the Saiyans and Cui. Koku said. 'We might not be alone after all guys.' And the three humans looked at the sky with sorrow on their faces.

At the same time on another part of Planet Namek near another small village. Frieza and his henchmen where nearing the third village they had encountered thusfar. And Lord Frieza had two dragonballs floating next to him…

**Saiyans:**

Vegeta: 20.000

Nappa: 10.500

Kakkarot: 9.000

Raditz: 6.000


	9. Dodoria's Squad and a saved Namek

**_No fortunate fall_**

**Chapter 8 Dodoria's Squad & a saved Namek.**

**Age 762,**

'Mr Popo, it seems that the sun never sets here.' Koku noticed as he witnessed the second sunset that day. 'It's because Namek has three suns, are you stupid Koku?' Said Videl who's arrogant attitude was a nuisance for Koku and Mr. Popo. But on the other hand besides Koku she was the strongest human left… And even Koku had something… Alien about him. 'Well let's go search these Dragonballs then.' Said Mr. Popo as he took the Dragonradar that Bulma made out of his pocket.

'It seems we have to go North. There is a dragonball located there. But there are 3 them just south of us as well… And some other balls spread out throughout het planet.' Koku replied suprised. 'Three? Does that mean someone else is gathering the balls as well?' Videl replied. 'That would explain that energy we felt earlier.' Suddenly they all felt a huge power approaching. 'Hide in the cave quickly! Lower your Ki levels!' and they quickly got into the cave, and only just in time. As a group of what couldnt be anything else but warriors passed their location with high speed.

Videl said. 'Koku, Popo did you feel that…' Koku replied with fear in his voice. 'Yes… they where all stronger than the Saiyan Kakkarot… But the one in front… he was like a thousand Kakkarots!'

'Most worrying indeed.' Said Mr. Popo calmly. 'How can you be so calm!' screamed Videl. 'We do not have to confront them Videl, we merel y have to gather the Dragonballs. Or rather just one, they will give up if they can't find the last one and we can ge tour wish.' Koku replied. 'And you think that will work?' Videl said. 'It will have to work! Or we will all be dead! The weakest warrior they have is stronger than you Koku!' Koku realised this all to well. Mr. Popo said. 'It is time, the threat has passed we must gather one of these lone Dragonballs.' 'Understood!' Replied Videl and Koku. They had been drilled like soldiers in the year before they went to Namek. Increasing their power with a harsh training revenue. Becoming stronger than any adult human ever was. It was quite remarkable, but Koku especially had a talent for combat. A talent uncannily familiar…

'Why?! Why are you doing this?!' said an old Namekian towards one of the 4 warriors that just destroyed their village. 'Are you the servants of the one that is attacking our other villages as well?'

The smallest one replied. 'Look old man, we are not the servants of that monster. We are here for ourselves!... Now hand over the ball, or we will kill the rest of you as well.' The old Namekian decided that he would be killed anyway and rushed in for a last attack against the short warrior. Who seemed to be the leader. 'Raditz…' Said the smallest warrior. And suddenly another fighter, apparently named Raditz crushed the skull of the old Namekian with ease. 'I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans! A race that contains the strongest warriors of the Universe! Now give me the Dragonball. Or you will all be killed like this idiotic old man.' One of the younger Nameks hesitated for a moment, but then told this Vegeta that he would get the Dragonball for him. His elders didn't approve. But couldn't blame the youngling. Life is precious after all, they had learned that from the great drought…

'Very good little one.' Said Vegeta as he received the Dragonball. 'Nappa, Raditz, Kakkarot! We're leaving. There is no need to slaughter the rest of them as well.' Kakkarot replied suprised. 'What? But what kind of bullshit is that! I want to kill them! I haven't even had the chance to kick one of their heads of yet!' Vegeta replied. 'Silence Kakkarot! Or do you want me to kick your head of!' Kakkarot quickly stopped but clearly disliked this decision. And with that the Saiyans flew away from the village. 'Nappa, blast them…' Said Vegeta. Nappa knew how Vegeta loved to lure his enemies into a false sense of security, and then kill them anyways. An act of cruelty very fitting for the Prince of Saiyans. BOOM! The rest of the village was largely destroyed by Nappa's blast. Bodies scattered across the crater. But there was one survivor… A little Namekian child who was shielded by an elder from the blast.

'Videl, Popo! Did you feel that!' Said Koku. Videl and Popo replied with a blunt yes. 'That was the power of a Saiyan, I recognise the Ki pattern.' Said Popo. 'So now we have this other group with a warrior a thousand times stronger then Kakkarot, and a group of Saiyans as well!' Screamed Videl. Koku only nodded at first, but then spoke. 'We schould go to the place where the Saiyans where, they obviously just blasted away a Namekian village. Maybe we can find some survivors and help over there.' And with that the three Earthlings flew towards the destroyed Namekian village. Keeping their Ki low enough to barely be detected, but high enough to fly. 'The fact that our enemies need those little machines to find us really comes in handy…' Said Koku. 'Yes' said Videl, 'But I wonder for how long they will need their scouters…' Shortly after they arrived at the crater that once was a Namekian village they found a survivor. 'Hi there, I'm Koku. And we are here to stop the one's who destroyed your village.'My name is Dende.' Said the young Namekian. 'If you want to live come with us, quickly!' Said Videl. And the group of four flew off.

'Dududit' The Saiyans their scouters suddenly picked up a strong powerlevel nearing the village they just destroyed. 'Looks like Dodoria and a few others have gone ahead of Frieza's main party.' Said Nappa, '22.000, yeah that's gotta be Dodoria.' Said Raditz. 'What is the average powerlevel of the remaining soldiers?' Said Vegeta. '2.000, though there are a few stronger one's as well… One of 6.000, that's probably Appule.' Said Nappa. 'So Vegeta, do you have a plan?' said Kakkarot.

'Off course Kakkarot. You will take down Appule. Raditz will take out their soldiers, while I take on Dodoria.' Said the Prince of all Saiyans. 'What about me?' Asked Nappa. 'We don't need you!' Said Raditz as he stood up. 'Shut up Raditz!' said Nappa. 'No, both of you shut up. Nappa you will kill a few soldiers as well, then move in to help me finish Dodoria.' Said Vegeta. 'You don't hink you can take him out alone?' Said Kakkarot. 'Who knows, I just want to be assured of succes.' Said Vegeta. And the Saiyans positioned themselves behind the rock formations near the village. 'Don't forget to destroy their scouters first.' Said Nappa, he was looking at Kakkarot. The one team member in their group who would be to caught up in fighting to think of something like that. 'Yeah yeah…' Replied Kakkarot.

As Dodoria's squad neared they too where talking about a battle plan. 'Okay guys, there are more powerful hostiles on this rock besides the Nameks. Theyre the Saiyans, Vegeta is their top dog, I will take him down. Appule you will kill Nappa and the rest of you double team Raditz and that runt Kakkarot.' The soldiers replied. 'Yes Sir!' And they landed in the rubble of the village. One of the soldiers said. 'It looks like the Saiyans have been here already, that means.' 'That they have a Dragonball…' Said Dodoria while smiling at the thought of him bringing back a Dragonball from his scouting mission. Frieza would be very pleased. 'Search the rubble.' Said Appule figuring there might still be a dragonball in there. 'Die!' screamed Kakkarot as he charged at Appule with full speed.

'Not again…' thought the other Saiyans as they charged as well. Raditz screamed 'Damn it Kakkarot you attacked to early again!' Not that it mattered the soldiers quickly backed off as they saw how Kakkarot was beating up Appule. Dodoria tried to help, but was quickly locked in battle with Vegeta.

Meanwhile Raditz and Nappa where slaughtering soldiers like cattle. Raditz was laughing as he blew through the chests of several soldiers at once with his Double Energy Blast. While Nappa sliced through half a dozen of them with his Lighting Aura.

Vegeta was now duking it out with Dodoria. Exchanging blows at a high rate, it seemed like Dodoria had the upper hand. As he suddenly blasted Vegeta with his Energy Cannon. Trying to follow up with his Head Breaker rush attack. This was the moment Nappa had been waiting for, and he left the rest of the soldiers to Raditz and Kakkarot. Who had already killed Appule with his favorite, decapitation.

Dodoria was still flying towards a beaten down Vegeta at high speed. Only to suddenly lose an arm, as Nappa cut it of with his Lighting Aura. Dodoria who was so confident he would win hadn't been paying attention to the other Saiyans, who he considered weaklings. 'Whaargh! My arm, you dirty monkey! And instead of attacking Vegeta he was now beating up Nappa, who now that Dodoria had turned his attention towards him was rather helpless against the Elite. This was the moment Vegeta had been waiting for as he charged his Galick Gun. 'Kakkarot, Raditz distract him for a while and get Nappa out of there!' Raditz and Kakkarot who where beating up the last remaining soldiers quickly moved in to help Nappa. But they stood no chance against the far more powerful Dodoria. Raditz who noticed that Vegeta had finished charging his Galick Gun came up with a idea. 'Kakkarot hold him of alone for a second!' 'No problem bro!' Screamed Kakkarot as he was slammed into a mountain by Dodoria. 'Now for the big one… Dodoria Headbreaker!' he screamed as he was charging at the weakened Nappa. 'Now Raditz!' Screamed Kakkarot who was crawlling out of the mountain.

'Fiery Assault!' Screamed Raditz as he started spinning towards Dodoria, gaining such speed that his aura started to burn. Suddenly he was right next to Dodoria still spinning. And with great force he slammed into Dodoria's body. Sending him of into mid air, while shocked from Raditz his sudden attack. 'Now Vegeta!' Screamed a tired out Raditz. 'Galick Gun… Fire!' And Vegeta his full power attack blasted towards Dodoria, who was hit directly and desintegrated into ashes…

Vegeta slowly flew towards the ground. 'We did it guys!' Said a beaten up Nappa. 'My Prince you have destroyed Dodoria!' Vegeta smiled evilly and said. 'Of course! NO one can beat us Saiyans!'

Raditz who just crashed down a hundred meters away from them screamed towards Kakkarot. Who was walking towards him. 'Kakkarot give me one of those bean. *Cough*' Kakkarot who had already eaten one of the beans threw one towards Raditz. Then walked towards Nappa and Vegeta and each gave them one as well. 'We only have like 6 beans left guys.' 'My Prince, we should try to avoid contact with Frieza's soldiers for now.' Said Nappa. 'Nonsense Nappa!' Laughed Kakkarot. 'With the Zenkai from this battle we will be able to easily take down even Zarbon!' Then there is only Frieza left.' Vegeta replied angrily. 'You fool! Frieza is far to powerful even with the Zenkai we should have received now. No! We schould focus on gathering the balls and get our immortality…' Meanwhile Raditz was already sitting down next to the rest of the group and they all replied. 'Yes my Prince!'

'So… What our our powerlevels now? I got beat up pretty bad, so it should be a nice increase right?' Said Kakkarot. 'With your insane boost from last time you've probably wasted all your potential already!' Said a laughing Raditz. 'I will look…' Said Nappa. 'Vegeta you've increased to… 29.000! Incredible my Prince!' Vegeta smirked at the thought of him overpowering Zarbon in a fight now. 'Kakkarot you're at 15.000!' Kakkarot replied with a big grin on his face. 'You where saying Raditz?'

'I wouldn't laugh to much Kakkarot.' Said Nappa. 'Raditz is at 10.000 now! I guess that Fiery Assault took a lot out of you right?' Said Nappa. 'Probably, but it worked right!' Said Raditz, Vegeta replied. 'Next time pierce through their bodies though…' And they all had a laugh. 'So Nappa what's your level? Wait I'll check by myself.' Said Kakkarot. 'Ooh nice! 19.000! That's stronger than Vegeta was a year ago!' Said Kakkarot. 'This little search for the Dragonballs is really improving our skills isn't it…' Said Nappa. The other Saiyans nodded in agreement. 'Let's get a fire running here I want to taste the flesh of this Appule!' A laughing Kakkarot said while ripping of one of Appule's arms…

Vegeta: 29.000  
Nappa: 19.000  
Raditz: 10.000  
Kakkarot: 15.000

Zarbon: 23.000 (Tranformation: 30.000)  
Frieza Soldiers: Average 2.000/3.000


	10. Zarbon's Squad!

**_No fortunate fall_**

**Chapter 9 Zarbon's Squad!**

**Age 762,**

'Damn it! My scouter is done for…' Said Nappa, 'I guess that pummeling by Dodoria didn't work out for you!' Said a laughing Raditz. 'Shut your blowhole Raditz! Your scouter is broken as well!' 'Damn your right. But…then how did I sense that other patrol Frieza send to find us coming?' Said Raditz.

'You probably just picked up their smell, one of those Calimari's was there as well! And you know how bad fish smells when it has been on land too long!' The two Saiyans and Kakkarot had a laugh, Vegeta however remained as Stoic as ever. 'Kakkarot… Didn't you say that your opponents on Earth had some sort of ability to sense that you where coming fort hem.' Said Vegeta. 'Yeah I already told you about that, some kind of weird Earthling ability. It didn't help them much though. I kiled them all!' Said Kakkarot with a grin on his face. 'My Prince, do you think that!' Said Raditz. 'Yes Raditz, I think you might have learned how to sense their energy.' Said Vegeta. 'Fitting for a weakling to know a weakling earth technique!' Said a laughing Kakkarot. 'Shut your mouth Kakkarot! This kind of skill could be useful to us.' Said Nappa. 'We aren't the strongest on this planet yet. So it might be a good way to gain an edge over more powerful fighters in Frieza's arsenal.' Said Vegeta. 'Practice this skill for a while Raditz. You have two hours, after that we will continue our search for theDragonballs.' Said Vegeta, and Raditz agreed with a short bow.

'Okay I think I got this now! Kakkarot go hide behind a mountain over there, power up but not to much.' Said Raditz. 'Yeah yeah, tssk Earthling technique's! We don't wear these scouters for nothing you know!' Said Kakkarot. 'Just do it!' Screamed Raditz. 'Sure sure I'm going already.' And Kakkarot flew towards the rock formations near them. He started to power up a few minutes after he had moved around the cracks and ravines. And only half a minute later Raditz had already found him. 'Well look who we have here! A lost Kakkarot!' Said a laughing Raditz as he found Kakkarot with such ease. 'Ah damn you and your Earthling technique's!' Said a angry Kakkarot as the two brothers flew back to their little encampment. 'I trust that everything went well.' Said Vegeta. 'Now Raditz you will our sensory unit until we have learned this as well, though knowing you Kakkarot. It will take a while!' Said Nappa, mocking Kakkarot for having not learned this technique while being on Earth for so long. 'Shut up all of you!' Said a annoyed Vegeta. 'We will have to continue our search now or Frieza will have found all the balls already.' 'Yes my Prince!' replied the other three Saiyans.

As the four Saiyans where flying towards the next Namekian village Raditz suddenly stopped. 'I feel a great powerlevel approaching…' And they promptly landed trusting on Raditz his new ability, though Kakkarot insisted to stay in the air and encounter this 'great powerlevel' himself. A short disciplining by Vegeta put him back in his place though. Vegeta wondered if Kakkarot was not growing to strong to fast… He was a low class warrior but soon he would already surpass Nappa. 'I know what you mean…' Said Nappa who knew the look Vegeta had on his face. As Vegeta's mentor he had come to know him very well. 'So Raditz where is this great powerlevel of yours!' Said Kakkarot. 'Don't worry theyre closing in, I can feel… 15 or so, maybe more. Theyre all weak, probably just soldiers. But one of them is strong, stronger than Dodoria!' Said Raditz while seemingly having to concentrate a lot to focus his energy sensing ability. 'Don't wear yourself out Raditz! You still have fight after you've sensed them!' Said a mocking Kakkarot. 'Stronger than Dodoria…' Said Vegeta. 'Nappa, Raditz you know what this means.' The other Saiyans nodded while Kakkarot stayed oblivious.

'That can only be Zarbon.' Said Nappa. 'Zarbon! Ha never hear of him! But Ill show him! Ill kick his ass and blow his brains out!' Said Kakkarot. 'Kakkarot! Shut up, this isnt just another Frieza soldier!' Said a angry Nappa. 'I will take him down…' Said Vegeta. 'Do you hear me, Zarbon is mine.' Vegeta obviously remembered the humiliation he held in a grudge against Zarbon. Zarbon and Dodoria had always mocked him. 'My Prince, you are now stronger than Zarbon, but I know that he can increase his power similar to our Oozaru transformations.' Said Nappa. 'So he might be even stronger than we thought he was.' Said Vegeta. Nappa bluntly nodded. 'Alright then here is the plan! I will take on Zarbon, you kill his soldiers and help me if neccesary, don't interfere unless there is no other way!' Said Vegeta in a harsh commanding tone. The other Saiyans made a quick bow and replied. 'Yes my Prince!'

'So Vegeta and his monkey clowns have finally shown themselves!' Zarbon said, while he and the soldiers where laughing. 'I don't know how you defeated Dodoria, but it must have been some sort of trick, you are all far to weak!' Zarbon continued his mocking for a while. At some point however Kakkarot got a little angry. 'I've had enough of this! Die fairy boy!' And Kakkarot threw a Ki blast at Zarbon. Who reacted far faster than Kakkarot had thought and properly kicked him into the ground.

'Eat dirt filthy monkey! Show some manners!' Said Zarbon. 'So Vegeta who of your monkeys should I take down next?' 'As a matter of fact I will be your opponent, oh and Kakkarot isn't dead.' Said Vegeta as he charged towards Zarbon. Meanwhile Kakkarot walked towards the other Saiyans seemingly unharmed. 'Well that was quite the kick, though he probably thought I was around your level Raditz!' Said Kakkarot . 'Shut up Kakkarot, let's take down these soldiers!' Said Nappa, and he charged towards the soldiers. Followed by Raditz and Kakkarot.

Vegeta was locked in combat with Zarbon, the two where seemingly equal though the Saiyans knew that Vegeta was holding back. As any Saiyan he hoped for a violent and good fight. And he wanted to see this transformation of Zarbon. 'So Fairy boy, I heard that you can transform! I don't know if you have noticed it yet, but you're losing badly!' Said a laughing Vegeta as he suddenly used his full power and Ki blasted Zarbon into the ground. 'You filthy monkey!' Said an angry Zarbon as he suddenly started to emit a lot more energy. Vegeta's scouter picked up the raise, but Vegeta neglected it until it suddenly started to rise beyond 28.000. 'You see Vegeta I have been hiding another side of myself! A side much stronger than you will ever be!' And suddenly Zarbon had transformed into a larger version of himself, with a jaw full of sharp teeth, his muscle mass had increased as well. '30.000!' Said Vegeta, realising that Zarbon was now slightly stronger than himself.

Meanwhile the other three Saiyans where having a great deal of fun killing all the soldiers Zarbon had taken with him. They really where to weak to stop any of them now. Kakkarot decapitated five of them with one attack of his Death Wheel. While Raditz pummeled several others into the ground, and Nappa blew the rest of them to ashes with his Volcanic Explosion attack. 'Well that was easy!' Said a laughing Kakkarot, already preparing some of the soldiers limbs for dinner. 'Erm Kakkarot, Prince Vegeta is still fighting you know…' Said Raditz with one hand buried in his own face and the other one moving towards Kakkarot. Kakkarot quickly dodged and said. 'Oops sorry, well obviously I hoped that Vegeta would kill this fairy boy quickly…' Said Kakkarot. 'It seems that Zarbon has transformed,look he's different now.' Said Raditz. 'Yes and he's slightly stronger than Prince Vegeta now.' Said Nappa. 'Well you know what he said, don't interfere unless it's absolutely neccesary.' Said a very relaxed looking Kakkarot. Who started to make a basic grill out of the armor of a dead soldier. Nappa and Raditz where having more problems with the situation they where in, Vegeta was slowly weakening and losing energy. This was all the clearer to Raditz who was slowly mastering his energy sensing, and was now able to feel Vegeta's energy declining with every blow Zarbon dealed him.

'Okay this has gone long enough.' Said Nappa. 'Kakkarot, Raditz charge a strong Ki attack.'and he charged towards Zarbon, who was getting tired as well. The sudden interference by the Saiyan giant was unexpected and Zarbon was knocked in a mountain. After which Kakkarot fired his Death Wheel and Raditz his Double Ki Blast. Dealing a great amount of damage to the weakened but transformed Zarbon. 'Good work guys.' Said Nappa. Vegeta however was angry about theirinterference, but appreciated the breathing space they gave him. 'Galick… Gun… FIRE!' screamed Vegeta as he blasted a full power Galick gun towards the confused and battered Zarbon. Who's last words where: 'You filthy monkey!' As the Galick Gun surged towards him obliderating the ground he was slammed into and incinerating the strongest of Frieza's personal goons. 'I killed him! I killed Zarbon…' Said a tired Vegeta who hovered towards the campfire Kakkarot had started. 'Kakkarot bring me the remains of Zarbon, I'm hungry…'

Meanwhile Koku, Videl, Popo and Dende where flying towards the home of the oldest Namek. The Guardian of the lush planet, and last keeper of the Dragonballs. 'So Dende do you think he will be able to help us?' Said Koku. 'I'm sure of it! Elder Guru is the wisest man on Namek, and my brother Nail is there as well, he's a strong fighter!' And the little group continued with their own little quest on Namek.


	11. The eldest Namek & the hunt for the

**_No fortunate fall_**

**Chapter 10 The eldest Namek & the hunt for the Dragonballs!**

**Age 762,**

'We have arrived at the home of the eldest Namek!' Said Dende the Namekian youth. As the group of four landed on the top of the strangely shaped hill. Or rather former mountain, a tall Namekian stepped out of the white building. And said something to Dende in a language none of the earthlings could comprehend. 'So… Videl can you understand what they are saying?' said Koku. 'I honestly have no idea Koku.' While the two Namekians where talking Videl and Koku quickly got bored and started walking around the house. Meanwhile Popo was observing the two Namekians talk, he tried to read their faces but it didn't really help. The tall Namekian had a pretty stoic appearance and did not let go of any emotional hints during his talking. Eventually the two Namekians stopped talking and the tall Namekian adressed the Earthlings. 'You may enter into the home of the Guardian, the eldest Namek. And the group of four entered the white dome shaped building closely followed by the tall Namekian, who according to Dende was named Nail.

Once inside they stood in awe, a huge 5 meters tall Namekian was sitting in a chair. Nail said. 'This is the Great Elder Guru of Namek. You will treat him with great respect, do you understand me?' The Earthlings nodded. Then the Great Elder spoke. ' Youngling ,let me read your mind…' He pointed his hand at Koku, who slowly walked towards the Great Elder. Then the Great Elder slowly put his hand on the head of Koku, reading his entire history in the blink of an eye. 'I see, you have journeyed far and are of a pure heart. Therefore I shall grant you and your friends a gift.' Koku wondered what this gift would be, but he wanted to thank the elder first. But before he could open his mouth a magical feeling went through his body. 'Release potential!' said the Great Elder with a raised voice. Koku felt his power rising, his inner strength streaming to the outer layers of his being. Videl and Popo who where watching in awe simply said. 'Incredible! He has grown so much all of the sudden.' The Great Elder then said. 'And now your potential has been unleashed. I will grant this release to all of you Earthlings, you will need it. Five huge Ki's are nearing Namek, and those four monsters and the demon are here as well.' The Earthlings properly thanked the Great Elder.

After all of the earthlings had their power unleashed the shy young Namekian called Dende walked towards the Great Elder. 'Great Elder Guru, sir, I have a favor to ask you. You have granted great strength to my friends here. I wish for that same strength. Not for myself, but to protect my friends!'  
The Great Elder replied. 'I know you have a pure heart Dende, therefore I will grant you this favor.'

The young Namekian brightened up hearing this good news. 'Thank you Lord Guru!' The Earthlings and Namekians looked at each other. At some point the Great Elder said. 'Humans alone cannot stop the monsters nor the demon, Namekians cannot stop the monsters nor the demon. It is time that we make a proper stand against these beasts that have ravaged our planets. Nail! Dende! Go with the earthlings, help them in their quest.' Nail got a bit angry at this request. 'Great Elder are you sure! We do not really know the Earthlings, these are all just young one's! But their elders may harbour the same destructive tendencies as these monsters that are invading your planet!' The Great Elder tried to reply but Dende was a bit faster. 'Nail, you are my brother, my fellow Namekian. But I think you are wrong. These humans saved me from the Demon and his henchman! Is that not enough? The Great Elder said that they have a pure heart! Do you believe the Great Elder is wrong in his judgement?' Nail recognised his mistakes, and calmed himself. 'You're right, I apologize earthlings.'

The Great Elder seemed pleased at Nail's resolve, and he moved his head towards the Earthlings, who had been watching the little exchange between Nail and Dende with content. 'Earthlings, I will give you another gift, please recognise it as the seal on the bond our two races have created today.

I will grant you the 1 star Dragonball!'

Meanwhile at the other side of Namek, the Saiyans where sitting at a campfire, enjoying some meat cut of from Zarbon, who they just killed. 'Kakkarot how many beans do we have left?' Demanded Vegeta. Kakkarot replied that they only had 8 beans left. 'Very well, give everyone two beans. I have a plan.' Kakkarot did as he was told and gave his Saiyan comrades two beans each. Vegeta started to explain his plan. 'At this point, we have no Dragonballs. Frieza according to some soldier Nappa tortured has about 3 right now. That means that there are 4 left on the planet. We will split up and search for the balls on our own. We will meet up again in 4 hours at spot.' The Saiyans nodded, but Kakkarot asked. 'Where do we even find those balls! They're scattered all over the planet.' Nappa punched him and said. 'Idiot, each of the villages has a ball, the soldiers told me so. Then I blasted their heads of. Just look for those villages.' Kakkarot stood up and prepared to attack Nappa for punching him. But Vegeta gave Kakkarot a stare with murdurous intent, and he backed down… For now. Raditz said. 'Doesn't Frieza have two balls or something like that as well?' Vegeta replied. 'Maybe, but we only need one ball for him to not be able to wish for immortality.' The Saiyans knew that Frieza was to strong fort hem now, they'd have to grow stronger, take one of the balls and bide their time. And so the 4 Saiyans split up, with the ability to sense Ki improving slowly. Their hunt for the Dragonballs had begun!

Vegeta: 33.000  
Nappa: 21.000  
Raditz: 17.500  
Kakkarot: 20.000

Koku: 18.000  
Popo: 10.000  
Videl: 4.500  
Dende: Unknown, but has the power to heal.  
Nail: 42.000


End file.
